The Big Break
by RedisforRoses
Summary: When Greyson Chance's mom tells him he has an interview on the Ellen Show, he has to tell his best friend, Christina. This is how he tells her and what happens afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! **

**Here's the deal: I'm not a major Greyson Chance fan (what's his fan's name? Chancers? I don't know, I need help!) but my Bff (who inspired Christina)me (though it didn't take much convincing, he's a cute kid) to watch his interview on the Ellen Show. I thought it was a cute story, so I made my own fic about it.**

**If I get any Greyson facts wrong, don't kill me via flames, but please correct me. I would like to know some stuff about him, incase I would like to continue this. **

**Akso, any Greyson fans, please feel free to overload me with Greyson info. I would love to learn! What's his mom's name? Are his parents divorced or married? When's his birthday? Does he have siblings? What's his home town?**

**LOL, I should look it up, but my computer doesn't have internet connection at this moment at time. So help out a fellow writer? **

_Get out of class and get to the bathroom RIGHT NOW!_

_-Greyson_

I swear, if that kid gets me another detention because he texts me during class, I will kill him.

_I'm in English, Greyson. What's so important?_

_-Christina_

I sighed and finished up my paper so I could excuse myself.

_It's not just important, Christina, but it's UN-FREAKING-BELIVABLE._

_-Greyson_

I laughed to myself and texted him back.

_Hold your horses, buddy. I'll be there in record time._

_-Christina_

I got up and handed my paper in.

"Mr. Holland, may I use the bathroom?"

My teacher nodded.

I walked pass the classes- Math, Science, Art, and finally got to the bathrooms.

Greyson stood by the water fountain with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked.

"You'll never guess."

"Oh really? You actually passed Math class?"

"No, but-"

"Marissa Smith gave you her number?"

"Actually, yes, but-"

"You passed the fifth level of Angry birds?"

"No! Okay, listen, Chrissie." I laughed.

"Okay, listening."

"My mom just texted me."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, god, Greyson, what did you do?" I panicked. What's the last bad thing that we did?

Oh, no. She couldn't have found out about THAT…. Or, let's hope not.

"Nothing, I just got an interview on the Ellen Show!" He smile grew wider when I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Greyson, I'm so incredibly proud of you!" I hugged him tightly.

"I get to fly out to California and EVERYTHING!" He said happily. "And I might get signed!"

"That's awesome! Greyson, I'm so proud!"

"Thanks Christina. It means a lot." I hugged him again, before hurrying off to English for the last five minutes of school.

"See you in five!" He yelled after me.

**Five Minutes Later…**

"I'm kind of scared, Christina." Greyson said, some girls passing him and waving.

"You've never had a problem talking to people before." I laughed. He nodded.

"But I've never flown in a plane." He said quietly.

"Chance, get over it. Planes aren't half as bad as people make them out to be." I said. We reached his house in silence.

"Thanks, Christina." He said after.  
>"For…?" I asked.<p>

"You were the one to tell me to post the video when I wasn't sure if I wanted to. You told me to try out for the talent show. I'll be forever grateful." He said, hugging me.

"Just remember me." I said smiling.

"I will, forever." He said, and walked up to his house.

I walked home with a smile on my face.

**One Hour Later….**

_I leave for California TONIGHT!_

_- Greyson_

I gasped at the text. Then I got worried. I texted him back almost immediately.

_What? Tonight! Have fun! Text me when you take off and when you land. I won't worry as much. _

_-Christina_

He texted back almost as quickly

_Will do…_

_-Greyson _

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Great, my two best friends not in school on the same day.

Mary Alice, my other best friend was in Florida. Her grandmother's funeral was today. I almost cried just thinking about it. I loved Mary Alice's grandmother. She was, in all honesty, the only grandmother I had. My real grandmother died when I was two, and my real grandfather died before I was born. Ever since my mom and dad got divorced, when I was six, I haven't had contact with my dad's side of the family.

Grandma Alice, as I called her, was the closest thing I had to a grandmother. She baked me cookies and gave me more birthday presents then my blood line. I was devastated when I heard she was moving to Florida.

When she died, the only reason I didn't have a complete melt down was Greyson.

_FlashBack_

Mary Alice walked into school that morning with her eyes puffy and her outfit disheveled.

"Hey Buttercup." I said and even my ridiculous nickname for her did not make her smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She died." I looked at her. She started into a new stream of tears falling from her face as she slid down the lockers.

"Who?" I said, scared I already knew the answer. She had been in the hospital for three days.

"Grandma Alice." She said, her voice breaking.

I took off into the hallways, smart enough to avoid Marissa and her Wannabees in the bathroom. I hated Marissa, even if Greyson had a major crush on her.

I ran to the Janitors Closet, slammed the door, and collapsed on the floor in tears.

A minute later, Greyson entered the closet, looking at me worriedly.

"Christina?" He asked. He knew how touchy the subject of family was for me. My mom worked two jobs to support my sister and I, and my dad didn't care about me.

"It's okay." He said, sitting next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Not … really." I gasped out. "She's….dead."

15 minutes later, I finally calmed down. I apologized to Greyson about 15 times, but kept saying it must have been hard on me and it was completely alright with him that I was crying. I pretty much soaked his shirt through with my tears, but he said it didn't bother him.

_End Of Flashback_

My phone buzzed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Boarding plane. Extremely nervous. Gonna miss you. 3_

_-Greyson_

I smiled as I texted him back.

_I'll miss you too. Have Fun and don't worry about me back home. 3_

_-Christina_

I dropped my phone and went back to help make dinner for Abigail.

**One Week Later ….**

"Come on, Mom!" I yelled to my mom. My sister, Abby sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm here, darling." My mom said.

_Watching your interview, Good Luck!_

_-Christina _

The interview started. The first thing I noticed was his wrist.

_Greyson, you do realize that my hair tie was on your wrist during the interview. _

_-Christina_

I texted him quickly.

_ was my good luck charm. _

_-Greyson_

Listening to the story Greyson gave, I smiled. I didn't care that he left me out of it, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. My best friend's dream came true.

When it showed the clip of him singing at the Talent Show, I could see some of my friends. I could see MaryAlice's shoulder in the shot, and I could see Marissa in the crowd. I knew some other people, but no one else in particular.

"_Let's just say I've gotten a couple numbers and made some new friends." _Everyone laughed, but it was true. Basically everyone started treating Greyson differently after the performance. He said it was totally weird, and I laughed at some girl's awkward attempts at flirting.

Oh, he hair-flipped. Geez, he must be really nervous. He only hair-flips if he's nervous.

I remember when he played Broken Hearts and Stars for the first time for MaryAlice and I. We flipped out and all went to get milkshakes because we were all so proud.

Oh, god. Broken Hearts.

Valerie Mckinley and Ashley Matinson. Valerie was a dancer in the School production that led Greyson on and dumped him. Ashley was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that dated Greyson and cheated on him. They were sorry; they were in the crowd at the Talent Show. Talk about desperate afterwards.

I screamed when Lady Gaga got on the phone.

_You lucky little turd! You got to speak with 'Miss' Gaga!_

_-Christina_

I was jumping up and down when he texted me back.

_Take that :P _

_-Greyson_

Greyson's singing blew me away- as always.

I could tell he was buzzing with happiness at the end. I was too. I was so unbelievably proud of him.

"GO GREYSON!" Abby yelled and I laughed.

My phone rang and it was Greyson.

"Hey!" I said.

"Can you believe it?" He said.

"No!"

**So, yep. That's it. Unless an overwhelming number (like, 2) of you want me to continue this story, which I could. I just had to write this, It seemed too perfect. And if you have anything to tell me about Greyson, I'm all ears, especially if I continue with this. Please leave a review.**

**- Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! **

**It's me again. **

**So, I'm kinda disappointed on the number of reviews, but thank you so much StrawberryAngel143! I was going to delete this story, but I decided to continue it after you reviewed. Thank you for all the info. My friend has pneumonia and I am NOT going near her, lol, so I can't ask her….. So you've been a big help. If you want, since you were my first reviewer, I could write you into the story. Just give me a character bio and you'll be a character… (Maybe even linked to Cody Simpson) lol. Please review, it means a lot. **

Chapter 2

"Just don't forget me, buddy." I said, playfully punching his arm when I actually felt like breaking down and crying.

He got singed by Ellen when he went on her show. Greyson, that is. Greyson Chance got signed and was moving to L.A. To live out his dreams. He was keeping his house in Edmund because the Company (Eleveneleven) was paying for his new house in California while he recorded his demo.

Mary Alice, Greyson, Greyson's mom, Tanner, Alexa, and I were standing in the airport as he got ready to leave for California. His flight got called once more.

"I won't Christina." Greyson smiled. He still had that hairband of mine on his wrist, and I don't know why. He insisted on keeping it. He said it made him lucky enough to get this far, why couldn't it take him all the way? I told him he was an idiot.

"Pinky Promise?" I asked, smiling. In return for the hairband, Greyson gave me a framed picture of us. It was from about two years ago, when we were both ten. It was from Halloween. He was dressed up like a hot dog, and I dressed up as mustard. Our parents thought it was cute how we matches, and they took about a billion pictures.

"Pinky promise." Greyson confirmed. Greyson and I linked pinkies. He took his other hand and linked it with Mary Alice's pinky. I linked my pinky with hers.

He hugged me, then hugged Mary Alice, then turned towards the Airplane. He waved over his shoulder, and I caught a glimpse of my best friend. It'd be a long time until I saw him again.

_I've landed. I know you would worry if I didn't text, so, just to clarify, I'M ALIVE._

_-Greyson_

I smiled at the text, but didn't answer. I had to finish my homework first. I bent over the paper, cursing my math teacher for hating kids.

Four close calls with a mental break down, three fraction papers, two hours, and one broken calculator later, I finished my homework. Abby had stayed away, knowing math made me irritable.

I finally was able to text Greyson back.

_Sorry! I had homework and it took me a while to finish. Remind me why the world bothers with fractions and stuff? Why can't people use WHOLE NUMBERS? _

_-Christina_

I put my phone down. My mom was working late tonight, so I had to make dinner for Abby. My mom was a nurse, and she had to support both Abby and I.

Abby is 6 years old, and what everyone says is a carbon-copy of me. We both have long auburn hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes. My mom is part Hispanic, so she has long brown hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. Abby and I take after my father's side of the family.

"Abby!" I yelled. "What do you want for dinner?" Abby dropped a toy up stairs (most likely her Barbie) and came pitter-pattering down the stairs.

"Mac and cheese!" She said, then ran back up stairs. She didn't like to yell, so instead of yelling, she ran everywhere. I laughed and got the elbow noodles out of the pantry and cheese from the fridge.

"What IS this?" Abby asked, picking up a noodle with her fork. I put too much cheese in the mac and cheese, so it turned out more like mac and **CHEESE.**

"Think of it as warm cheese soup." I said. I normally made fine mac and cheese, but now I had half a gallon of cheese per two noodles. Abby looked at me weirdly. "Oh, just eat it." I said. She shrugged and popped some noodles into her mouth.

My phone buzzed as I ate a couple more noodles.

"Hot, hot, hot!" I said as the noodles burned my mouth. I picked up my phone to read the text I received from Mary Alice.

_Hey, has Greyson texted you? He hasn't answered me and that's not like him…_

_~ Mary Alice_

I checked my phone to see if he had texted me and I missed it. I didn't appear to have missed any, and Mary Alice was right, it wasn't like him to not text back.

_Grey's probably busy. He texted me when he landed but not since. I'll call him tomorrow if we get too worried. _

_-Christina_

I ate my dinner, cleaned up, and left a plate for my mom to heat up when she got home at nine. Abby and I watched some show about horses, to which Abby was on the edge of her seat and I on the edge of sleep, before I decided to put Abby to bed.

"Come on, Abby. Bed time." I said, and Abby walked up with me to her room. Her room was pink with horse stickers Greyson and I had got for her birthday. She had a ton of dolls and things from Grandma Alice, her birthday, and Christmas. I never liked putting her to bed, because I had to stay in her room until she fell asleep, and frankly, those dolls creeped me out.

"Night Abby." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Christina, when's Greyson coming back? He promised to play horsie with me." Abby said.

I laughed. Abby had a crush on Greyson. It wasn't a legit crush, but she loved to play with him. I joked with Greyson that he had a crush on Abby too, because he loved her and would do anything for her, even play horsie.

"I don't know Abby, but if I know Greyson, he'd NEVER miss a game of horsie."

But I have been wrong before…..

**Yep, that's the story. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to end it here. So, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. :0**

**I know where I'm going with this, but can you guess what's going to happen?**

**It's pretty generic, so I wouldn't think about it too much.:) Please review! I'll update more if I get more reviews! Haha. Thanks for reading. **

**~RED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to StrawberryAngel143 and CookiePandaMonster! I'm sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to get this out and I'm kind of in a rush.**

**Anyways, here where I am, we're having a half-day due to snow. So, what do I do on my half day? I write the essay that's due tomorrow. I think it's my best yet! Anyways, please review, and enjoy!**

"Hey, Christina. I got Mary Alices and your's voicemail. Sorry, I was busy. Ellen wants my album out quickly. It's cool being in the studio and stuff. I'm really tired, and I have to go. Talk to you later. Oh, and sometime , you guys HAVE to come visit L.A. It's awesome here. I'll talk to you later. Bye." _Click_.

"Hey Greyson, it's Christina. Sorry I missed your call. The time zone stinks, even though it's only 3 hours. I still can't figure it out correctly. I have to ask Abby- she's got it figured out. Mary Alice says hi. I agree, we should visit L.A. We miss you here. Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you later!"_Click_

"Hey Christina. Guess what? I met Cody Simpson today! He's from Australia and both him and his sister are really nice. Ellen says hi, even though she doesn't know who you are. I wrote a new song today, and Ellen likes it so much, it's going to be my single! Oop, I got to go. Bye!"_Click_

"Hey Greyson, sorry I didn't pick up before. It was like, midnight here. And Cody Simpson? Way cool. Haha, anyways, Abby says hi and so does Mary Alice. Mary Alice wants to tell you she's coming to L.A., even if she has to walk there. Haha, she's funny. Anyways, I have to make dinner! Bye!"_Click_

"Hey, Greyson you haven't called back in a while. I miss you! It's been, what, a month since you left? And we haven't talked since! Anyways, Mary Alice is worried, but I keep telling her you're busy. Give her a ring to tell her you're alright. Bye!"_Click_

"Greyson, where are you? I haven't talked to you in forever! Mary Alice is really worried and I'm starting to get really worried too. Is everything alright? I've texted you, like, a billion times, and you haven't answered. Anyways, I heard about your new single. I can't wait to listen to it!"_Click_

It went on like this for 6 weeks. That is, until I picked up the phone in one of the first days of June.

I dialed his familiar number, promising myself if he didn't answer, I'd give him an earful.

_I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected. _The stupid automated voice said. I stared at my phone, in half amazement, half horror. I was horrified he disconnected his number, and I was amazed he didn't tell me.

I dialed the second most familiar number in the world

"Hey." Mary Alice said.

"Mary Alice, he disconnected his number."

"What? Who?"

"Greyson. Greyson freaking Chance. He has the guts to disconnect his number while he's in freaking California and NOT TELL ME? Who does he think he is?"

"Oh god, this is bad."

And from there, it down hill. All anyone said in Edmond now was Greyson Chance this, Greyson Chance that. This is where Greyson Chance lived here…

He even got a freaking SNOW CONE named after. And no one remembered he had a best friend named Christina. No one remembered a girl named Mary Alice who loved Greyson like a brother, because in 5th grade he punched a kid picking on her.

Eventually, Greyson's house went on sale and that was the breaking point. Before that, I would have forgiven Greyson. After that, nu-uh. Not happening. Well, it might happen. But he'd have to have a time machine and/or a Hawiian Island ready for me.

A girl named Gabi moved into Greyson's house. She had semi-long, light brown hair and matching eyes. She had two piercings in each ear, which I found cool, but I couldn't get a second hole in my ears until I was 18, when I was a legal adult. My mom said that as long as I was her kid, she wasn't going to let me get two ear-piercings. Which was totally hypocritical, because she had 5 in one ear and 3 in the other.

When Gabi moved in, my mom forced me to bring over cookies to the new family. I brought them over and Gabi's mother invited me in. Gabi and I talked and I offered to show her around and we were so alike, soon she was having sleepovers with Mary Alice and I. She didn't understand our, as she called it, "irrational hate" of Greyson Chance, because she was an "Enhancer". We never told her about the whole fiasco, but I think she suspected it. But we considered her our best friend, and we hang out together.

You'd think it was weird for one of my best friends to be an "Enhancer", but no matter how hard I tried when I first met her, I couldn't dislike her because she was Greyson's fan. Maybe it's because I still support him, or because she's a nice person, but it never bothered me.

My phone actually rang, rather than buzz with a text, which was weird. It was Gabi.

"Hey Gabi."

"AHHHHHHH! OHMYGOD! !" I held the phone away from my ear.

"What the heck, Gabi?"

"IWONBACKSTAGEPASSEDTOGREYSON'SCONCERT!" I couldn't understand what she said.

"Okay, Gabi. Deep Breaths…." Once she calmed down, I asked her "What happened?"

"the radio…., I called in and I won 4 backstage passes to Greyson Chance's concert in Edmund!" I rolled my eyes. Grrreaaattt. Now what excuse do I have? Even two years later, I don't want anything to do with him.

When he came for a signing, I "had the flu".

When he visited our school, I "had pneumonia".

Last time he came, for a radio show, I "sprained my ankle".

What could I use now? I was poisoned by a rattle snake?

I need a book full of excuses.

"That's so cool!" I said out loud.

"And, knowing you, you'll either have the flu or get bitten by a rattlesnake."

Dang, she's just that good.

"Well, that's the day of my Grandma's birthday." I lied quickly.

"I haven't even told you the date yet!" She said.

"Well, Oh, hey mom. I gotta go, Gabi."

"Your mom's workin-" I hung up on her. I'd talk to her later. She'd probably be mad, but whatever.

_CHRISTINA! You are NOT hanging up on me and getting away with it!_

_-Gabi_

I laughed as my phone buzzed again, this time from Mary Alice.

_Hey, where are you working for our 8th Grade community service project?_

_-Mary Alice_

I texted her back with the answer almost immediately.

_I'm working at the daycare center, Sunny Smiles. I'm painting. Why?_

_-Christina_

I set my phone down and made some pasta for dinner.

_I'm working there too! I'm caring for the kids, though. _

_-Mary Alice_

I test-tasted the pasta sauce and decided it needed more salt and it needed to be cooked a little longer.

_Where's Gabi working?  
>-Christina<em>

The timer beeped and I made a plate for both Abby and I.

_I don't know, ask her._

_-Mary Alice_

Yeah, asking her would go over well at this moment in time.

_That's probably not a good idea….._

_Christina_

I set the plates on the table with two glasses of water.

_I'm not going to ask._

_-Mary Alice_

I smiled at the text. Mary Alice was smart.

I texted Mary Alice goodnight and ate with Abby before watching America's Funniest Home Videos.

I walked Abby up, laughing with her.

"The singing kid wasn't as funny as the dirtbiker wiping out." I said. Abby agreed.

I tucked her in, and she opened her mouth, then closed it looking troubled.

"What's wrong, Abby?" I asked.

"Why hasn't Greyson come back to play horsie?"

I tensed up at his name. She hadn't asked about him in a while.

"Abby, Greyson is… Well, I don't know if Greyson will be back."

Abby looked at me sadly.

"Okay…." I got up, excusing myself to the bathroom.

When I was about to walk out the door, Abby called my name.

"Christina?" I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Greyson's not dead, is he?"

"No honey. Greyson's alive."

But I might as well be dead to Greyson.

**Well, it's not my best work, but it's something. So what do you think is going to happen? I'd love to hear what you want to happen! **

**Thank you for reading. **

**~RED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, now I'm going to start switching Points of Views a lot more, so be warned. Anyways, thank you for the reviews! Thank you StrawberryAngel143 for getting StrawberryAngelBFF to read this. I can tell she's not really into Greyson Chance. Also, follow me on twitter! My username is redrosemaya, with an sign. Anyways, here's chapter 4. **

CHRISTINA P.O.V.

"I'm headed over to Sunny Smiles. Are you coming, Mary Alice?" I asked her. At the end of school today, we had to spend an hour at a community service thing. Abby was going over a friends house.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said. She packed her bag with all the nessicary items to finish homework over the weekend- an over-sized history book, a pack of pens and pencils, a science notebook, and her Spanish folder and book. I had almost exactly the same things, except I had my English binder also. We had a vocabulary test Monday, and even thought Mary Alice dubbed them as easy and didn't study for them, I had always studied.

"Bye guys, I'm going to the old-person house. I can't believe this is how I'm spending my Friday." Gabi grumbled. We got over the whole hang-up thing, and Gabi was annoyed she was going to the "old-person house" rather than Sunny Smiles.

"Oh, are you going to help old people?" I asked teasingly, and Gabi gave me a look- the one that says 'shut up or risk decapitation'.

Mary Alice and I laughed and walked the other way.

At Sunny Smiles, I traded my school clothes for a pair of baggy sweat pants and an over-sized t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a bun and kicked off my shoes.

"What should I do?" I asked Melinda, my supervisor.

"Take this paint and go paint a mural of a flower on that wall." She said, handing me a cup and pointing to a wall. I put my earbuds in and turned the music down low, so I could hear it, but it didn't affect me hearing other people too much, and I got to work.

GREYSON P.O.V.

"Is that Christina?" Madison said, standing next to me, pointing to the girl painting a mural and listening to her iPod.

"Yeah." I gulped. I was extremely worried about this. What was I going to do? How do you just LEAVE and then two years later come back?

"Are you going to talk to her?" Madison said. Madison was Madison Pettis, from the Game Plan. She was one of my best friends, and I asked her to come along and help me with Christina.

"Yes…. Maybe… no… You know, this is a bad idea…." I said.

"You're hopeless… YO, CHRISTINA!" Madison yelled. Christina spun around, ripping out her earphones. Sadly, she tripped over some toy, and suddenly, my clothes were covered in pink paint.

"Oh my gosh, sir, I so sorry!" Christina said, grabbing a paper towel.

"Christina…" I said, and Christina finally looked up at my face. "It's me, Greyson."

She looked at me in a half-horrified manor. Then she took off running.

"Mary Alice!" She yelled, running into another room.

"Oh no." I said. This was going to be bad. Mary Alice could be vicious, even though she's usually not.

"It could've been worse." Madison said. "She could have slapped you."

Then, Mary Alice came stomping into the room. She had changed a little over the last two years. Her blond hair had grown out from a bob to mid back length. She still had glasses, but they weren't as huge. She looked…. Prettier. Christina was close after Mary Alice, holding a baby.

Then Mary Alice slapped me. Madison gasped, but I was sort of expecting it. Then Mary Alice stepped back and looked at my clothes.

"Why is he pink?" Mary Alice asked.

"An accident with the paint..." I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Well, leave us alone." Mary Alice said, and she stomped off taking the baby from Christina.

"Well, that's not going to be easy.." I said. Christina snapped out of her stupor from seeing me. Madison mumbled something, and exited the room.

"What do you mean?" She asked.  
>"I'm staying at your house…" I said quietly. I looked at Christina and finally it hit me how completely jerk-like I had been. I left her for fame. I left her and Mary Alice to fend for themselves. I disconnected my number, and I purposely called when I knew they wouldn't pick up so I wouldn't have to talk to them. Whatever went through my mind was completely ridiculous.<p>

"Fine, I'll stay at Mary Alice's." Christina said, getting more paint and starting to paint again.  
>"Christina…" I said.<p>

"Don't you freaking 'Christina' me!" Christina whirled around.

"I'm sorry!" I said back.

"Look. Just leave me alone." Christina said coldly. She was almost down with the flower and she was hurrying to finish.

"Christina, we're off!" A girl yelled to Christina. Christina yelled back a 'yep' and finished up the flower petal quickly.

"So, you're staying at my house?" Christina asked coldly.

"Um, yeah, your mom offered to let me stay." I said carefully.

"So you stayed in contact with my MOM but not ME?" She said. She finished her flower and grabbed a bag of clothes.

"I'm sorry." I said, out of things to say.

"You and me both." She said.

Her phone rang, playing her mom's favorite song that Christina inherited as a favorite song, Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

"Hey Gabi…. Really, he's in town? I had no clue." She looked at me. "Um, I can't sleepover… Old family friend is staying at my house and, okay, you hung up." She took her phone from her ear and typed a text message swiftly across the keyboard. She sent the message and put her phone back.

"Well, here's the way home. I have to get some things and pick up Abby, so just, walk to my house. You do know the way, right?" I smiled.

"How could I forget?"

I couldn't find my old house, much less her house, but I was NOT going to tell her that. Madison popped up behind me as Christina walked off towards the general direction of the school- I think.

"Well, this is going to be a lot less easy than I thought." Madison said, popping up behind me.

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V.

"Mary Alice, what am I going to do?" I said over the phone. Apparently, Greyson couldn't find his way to my house, considering he's not here. I knew that knowing where my house is was too much to ask for.

"I don't know. I slapped him." She said. Mary Alice was weird like that. She was super sweet and nice, but if you messed with her, she'd slap you and never blink an eye.

"Obviously, but what am I going to do?" I said, exasperated. I have my ex-best friend staying at my house, and he can't even find the house, and I will certainly not go look for him.

"I don't know. Maybe we should let him explain. Maybe he lost his phone, I don't know." I laughed.

"That's wishful thinking." I said.

"Just… I don't know. What should we tell Gabi?" I sighed, yet another obstacle. She'd flip if we told her the truth, but we couldn't keep lying, considering he would be at my house.

"The truth? I don't know, I already have to deal with Greyson." I said, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Fine, I'll deal with Gabi." She said, and I let out a relieved breath.

"Wish me luck." We both said at the same time, then laughed, then said "Good luck."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said, and I went downstairs.

"Mom?" I said, surprised she was home. She was in the kitchen, drinking tea, and I hadn't heard her come in. Today was Friday, she was suppose to work until 8 o'clock. It was 4:30.

"Hey honey! I got off work early to see Greyson and his mom, but they aren't here. You saw him, right?" She said.

"Yeah, but I had to get something I left at school, then pick up Abby. I pointed Greyson in the general direction but he didn't show up." I said, leaning on the counter.

"You aren't still mad at him, are you?" She said.

"I haven't had a chance to forgive him, mom."

"Well, honey-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by her phone.

"Oh, it's Lisa!" She said, picking it up hastily.

"Oh, Hello Lisa!... Really? …. Oh, we'd love to!... Oh, should we bring-…. Oh yes, and there's a new friend of Christina's…. Oh, I'll see you in a bit!... Bye!" My mom hung up, and turned towards me. "Call Mary Alice and Gabi, and tell them to come over. Greyson is inviting us to dinner with his band, his crew, and his tour mate, Cody Simpson."

"Well, it sure sounded like Lisa, not Greyson on the ph- Wait, did you say Gabi, too?"

"Yeah, why?" My mom said nonchalantly.

"Umm, remember, Gabi doesn't know about the whole Greyson thing." I said, reminding her of the decision Mary Alice and I made.  
>"Well, now is a perfect time to tell her! Go call them!"<br>I grabbed my phone and hit the first number on speed dial- Mary Alice.

"Hey, I was just on the phone with Gabi."

"How's she taking the news?"

"She's okay, I guess. She thinks it's a prank."

"Perfect. We can prove her wrong at dinner tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lisa just called and invited us to dinner with Greyson's band, crew, and Cody Simpson. You, Gabi, and I are expected to be there."  
>"Where?" Mary Alice asked, and I shouted to my mom. My mom shouted back the answer.<p>

"Apparently that new Chinese restaurant on the corner of Maple and Summer Set.**(1)**" I said, giving her directions. I heard her write them down, then I heard some scuffling.

"Well, I'll be over in 15 minutes with Gabi." She said after a while. I smiled.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

"Bye." She said, and hung up.

Well, this is certainly going to be interesting.

**I don't live in Edmund, so I completely made this up. I should use Google Earth or something, but I made it up, and so it's wrong, but whatever.…..**

**So, what do you think is going to happen at dinner? Do you think Christina will forgive him? How do you think Gabi will react when she finds out she's not getting pranked? Does Greyson deserve to be forgiven? Would YOU forgive him? Where's my sandwhich? Why do I keep asking questions?**

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to StrawberryAngel143 and Cookiepandamonster for reviewing (and offering me a sandwich)! Thank you to Olivialovesyoujerome for favoriting and alerting! I'm glad you like it .**

**Anyways, here's what happens at dinner. I think I am going to split the dinner scene into two, but I might change my mind. **

**Also, I just went to High School orientation, and I realized how much I am going to miss my school. My school is tiny and close knit, and suddenly, we aren't going to be together after 6 years. Do you know how long 6 years is? It's long enough to get to know several people to the point where you can almost read there minds. They know you, you know them. Secrets are unheard because someone tells everyone else not to tell anyone, and suddenly everyone knows. (Did that make sense? I don't think so….)**

**It's a weird feeling, knowing I'm leaving them and this school. I'm not good with change. **

**ANYWAYS! Here's the chapter . **

**(P.S. Some characters are mentioned in this chapter, but they don't have a big part. Don't worry, they will show up PLENTY. )**

CHRISTINA P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh, Mary Alice! Christina! You two are so grown up!" Lisa said. Lisa, Greyson's mom, greeted us at the door of the resturaunt, dressed in jeans, heels, and a blue blouse.

"Hey Lisa!" We both said and hugged her.

"This is Gabi, she moved into your old house." I said, pointing to Gabi. She just stood there awkwardly. Gabi and Mary Alice picked out each other's outfits, and I got dressed myself. Gabi and Mary Alice do that a lot, where they pick out each others outfits and they can't say no to the outfit they are given. Gabi was wearing an orange ruffled top that she didn't really like, but she looked really pretty in it. She had jeans and ballet flats on. Mary Alice got the worst deal, because Gabi was trying to get back at her. Gabi thought that the whole Greyson thing was a prank, so to get back at Mary Alice

"Hi." Gabi said quietly. Lisa smiled and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you, darling. I'm Greyson's mom." Gabi gulped and nodded.

"This is all fairly new to her." I explained. Lisa nodded.

"I'm sorry, the kids aren't here yet. They are probably still at the hotel getting ready." I looked at my clothes and wondered if I should have dressed fancier. I was wearing flats and jeans with a white shirt and a grey cardigan.

"Oh, don't worry. This is totally casual. We just wanted to have dinner with you guys." In the Chinese resturaunt, people were already milling around. The place looked completely packed, but it was closed for Greyson's 'private party'. Everyone here did something for Greyson or Cody, and from the amount of people, I wondered if they even had to put toothpaste on their own toothbrush.

"You weren't kidding…" Gabi said.  
>"We wouldn't kid about this…" Mary Alice said grimly.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"It's hard to talk about." I said. She seemed to understand, but I knew we had a lot of explaining to do later.

"Hey guys!" Greyson's voice echoed through the restaurants. A bunch of people swarmed to the door. Mary Alice, Gabi, and I stayed where we were, over by Greyson's mom.

"Oh, that boy." She said, laughing. "He really draws a crowd." I nodded.

"Where are we sitting?" Mary Alice asked.

"Next to Greyson. His special request." Her smiled drooped. "I know he hasn't been the nicest person to you for the last couple of years, but please give him a chance."

I lied and nodded.

The crowd finally dispersed and Gabi, Mary Alice, and I were met with a bunch of perfect people.

"Christina! Mary Alice! You came!" Greyson said, and he was followed by his friends.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I said coldly.

"Okay, I guess you really do know him. I don't think you would go to such extremes for a prank." Gabi said. She wasn't freaking out, which was good.

"Who's that?" Greyson said, gesturing to Gabi.  
>"Gabi. The girl who moved into your old house." Mary Alice said.<p>

"Oh, nice to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand. I'm surprised Gabi didn't faint right then and there, but she kept her cool.

"Well, um, these are my friends." Greyson said.

"Oh, are they?" Mary Alice said coldly. Greyson started to say no, but Mary Alice cut him off. "Nice to meet you." She said to the other people. Then she whirled around and stomped off.

"Well…." Gabi said. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't break something. Come on, Christina." She walked off. Greyson caught my arm.

"Christina, come on…" He said.

"Do you really want to leave poor Gabi to fend for herself against an angry Mary Alice?" I asked.

"Point taken, go." He said. His friends looked kind of weirded out. I took off towards Mary Alice and Gabi.

They were making their way to the girl's bathroom.

"I can't believe he said that." Gabi said. "I use to look up to him, but he's such a jerk." I nodded.

"But he has talent, if nothing else." I said.

"And charm." Mary Alice said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Gabi asked.

"Pretend like everything's normal." I said.

"Got it." Gabi said.

We walked out of the bathroom together. When we got to the main part of the resturaunt, Lisa ushered us over to some tables.

"Greyson will be over in a minute." She said. I nodded and sat down. Gabi and I placed Mary Alice in the middle on purpose, mostly because she was the most violent one. Pretty soon, Greyson came over.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"You should be." Mary Alice said.

"I just want a chance to make it up to you guys." He said.

"That ship has sailed." Mary Alice said grumpily.

"Can I at least introduce my tour mates?" He said.

"You can try." Mary Alice shot back.

"Just stay here." He said, taking off towards the entrance. He came back a moment later with his tour mates.  
>"Okay, guys," He said. "Feel free to introduce yourselves." Mary Alice waved.<p>

"I'm Mary Alice. If you make fun of the name, I slap you." She said, still smiling.

"I'm Christina." I said, and waved half-heartedly.

"I'm Gabi." Gabi said.

There were 3 kids with him- A blond girl, a blond boy, Madison.

Madison stepped forward and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I'm Madison." She said.

The blond girl stepped forward- I'm guessing the two blonds were related.

"I'm Alli Simpson. Cody's sister." She said, pointing to the blond boy. She had some sort of accent, and I couldn't quite place it. She sat down next to Madison.

"And I'm Cody Simpson." The blond boy said. He sat down at the end of the table, next to Alli and Gabi. Cody Simpson, is Austrailian. At least, I think so from all the times Gabi has talked about him.

Greyson took a seat next to me at the head of the table.

The food came and soon everyone was eating. I saw that Gabi and Cody were getting along, talking animatedly about something. Mary Alice actually lightened up long enough to talk with Madison and Alli about something or other.

That left Greyson and I.

"Christina, you can't stay silent forever."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really, I kinda want to talk." He said.

"About?" I asked.

"Everything. Nothing. Somethings. Other things. Like we used to." He said. I gave him a look.  
>"Like we use to. Two years ago. Before you left." I said quietly.<p>

"Please?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Fine, let's talk."

**Christina gave him a chance! *gasp* Yeah, how weird is that? It's like she has a mind of her own, .**

**Also, about the rant above, I realizied something. In high school, I'm never going to fit in. Wh fit in when you can stand out, right? Haha, anways, I was with my BFF, and we were doing stupid and crazy dance moves and poses in the parking lot of the high school, and I realizied how awesome she is and how I couldn't live without her. We act stupid together, but I can really count on her. **

**Do you have a best friend like that?**

**Lol, creepy question time!**

**Anyways, please review!**

**~RED**

**P.S. I name my documents really weird things, like GreyGrey 5 and stuff like that. Lol. It's weird.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**So, here's a little math equation: a MESSY break-up between two of my friends+a trip to New York to see One Direction (squeal)+and a broken computer= THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S LATENESS!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. I know I left it on sort of a cliffy, but I had literally no time. It annoys me to no end. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6

GREYSON'S POV

"_Fine,let's talk."_

And then it was silent for a moment. I was kind of surprised she agreed to talk. She's usually a lot more stubborn.

"Well,Christina," I said, starting to talk and not completely sure what to say.

"Do you even have anything to say? Or are you just going to sit there and gape?" She asked, and I shook my head. I opened my mouth, but I was cut off by Abby, who poked me in the side. She was eight now and she had gotten hair was longer and the only thing that hadn't changed was her fashion sense. She still wore lots of frills, lots of pink, and LOTS of dresses.

"Hey Abby girl! What's up?" I said to her.

"You missed horsie." She said, angry. I almost laughed, but I caught myself. Sometimes she can look a lot like Christina. Both Abby and Christina constantly scrunched their noses when they were mad. Christina and Abby had really green eyes and auburn hair. The only difference I remember between them was Abby's love of everything pink. Christina was more of a tomboy. She tried to teach me how to skateboard once- epic fail- and she was better then half the boys in our class at baseball in sixth grade. Both Mary Alice and Christina agreed that the reason Christina was a tomboy was because we hung out too much.

"I'm sorry Abby. Wanna play later?" I asked.

"No." She said. "I want to play tea with you."

"Of course I'll play tea with you." I smiled. Even though tea parties weren't exactly up my alley, I couldn't decline an offer from Abby for two reasons. A, Abby's eight- who could decline something from a sweet 8-year-old? And B, I'm fairly sure Christina was glaring into the back of my head, threatening to decapitate me if I hurt Abby's feelings.

Abby smiled really wide, and I knew I was one step closer to Christina forgiving me. As long as I stayed on Abby's good side, I had a fairly good chance of getting Christina to forgive me also. "Okay." She reached her hands up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "Do you want to sit with us?" I asked, pointing to a chair.

"Mommy's saving a seat for me at a different table. I'm going to go find her. Bye!" She said, and she took off.

"Bye Abby!" I said, laughing. She waved over her shoulder, and I laughed harder, because minus the pink dress, she looked exactly like Christina.

"So, back to this." I said turning back to Christina. "Can I somehow make it up to you?"

She looked at me weird for a second.

"You can try. I won't promise anything, but you can try to make all this up to me. But if you know me, which I'm fairly sure you do, you know it's not going to be easy."

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V.

I looked at the two girls in the car with me. We were waiting for my mom to tear herself away from her conversation with Lisa, which, I'm sure, was fascinating. My mom and I had to bring Gabi and Mary Alice home, and Abby was already asleep, sprawled in the backseat.

When I told Greyson I'd let him try to make things up to me, he was so surprised, he fell off his chair. I was surprised to, because the whole time my brain was yelling "SHUT UP AND DON'T GIVE THIS JERK ANOTHER CHANCE." Then the other side of my brain would pop up and say something stupid like "His last name is Chance, don't you think you could give him one more CHANCE." Then, my mouth would start moving and words would come out and I couldn't stop them.

"You what?" Mary Alice asked as I explained what happened between me and Greyson.  
>"I gave him another chance. I don't know. I'm an idiot. But what's really important, is what happened between Gabi and that certain Australian." I said, wagging my eye-brows.<p>

"We're just friends!" She said. "He's just a nice Australian kid!"

I laughed.

"Whatever. You just have to tell me what happened in the 'buffet line'." I said, adding quotation marks around buffet line. Cody and Gabi disappeared for about 20 minutes when they went to the buffet line. They clearly went to the buffet (they came back with plates full of food), but Mary Alice and I had been teasing Gabi all night about what took so long in the buffet line. Most likely, nothing happened between them. We just loved to tease Gabi.

"Oh, come on!" Mary Alice said. "Where's your mom? I want to get home. If I get home too late, I won't be able to go with you tomorrow."

Greyson and Cody offered to take us all to the Arcadia Lake on a boat during the day. Allie, Madison, and Mary Alice had gotten along right away. Gabi and I got along with them too, but Mary Alice and Allie had so much in common, it wasn't even funny. Madison and I got along really well. Madison was really sweet and funny.

"Here she comes!" Gabi said.

"Finally." I said.

"Sorry girls!" My mom said. "Ready to go home?" She said as she started the car.

**If you can guess, the next chapter will be about Arcadia Lake. I'm fairly sure that Arcadia lake is near Edmond ( I looked it up) But I'm not completely positive. Anyways, correct me if I'm wrong, applauded me if I'm right. LOL. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review. **

**BYE!**

**(Before You Exit!haha, lol. Who likes that band? I've never heard them, but I've heard of them.)**

**~RED**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not even going to bother with an excuse for this lateness. **

**Enjoy the story .**

Chapter 7

CHRISTINA'S POV

"Umm, the yellow one." I said bored out of my mind. I was on Gabi's iPod and commenting on Gabi's clothing choices. I was about to beat my high score in Temple Run before she swiped her iPod away and put it on a bureau.

"But what about the blue one?" She said, holding up another bikini. It was blue with green and some frills. It was better than the yellow one.

"The blue one is nice, too. Wear it." I was fed up with this conversation that lasted the greater part of 40 minutes.

"Maybe you are right. The yellow one might be better. But-" I cut her off.

"For goodness sakes, pick a bathing suit! I already picked my green one, Mary Alice is wearing turquoise, and you are the only one not ready yet. They'll be here in 5 minutes!" I sadi, checking my cell phone to make sure I had the right time. Gabi looked very distraught.

"I don't know what to do!" Gabi said, acting very, very strange.

"Cody won't care what you wear!" I finally shouted. I knew the reason behind all of this, even if she never said it out-loud.

"What, who, no, where-… Who said anything about Cody?" She said after turning around quickly and blushing.

I looked at her and burst out laughing. "Gabi, you definitely have a crush on him. It's practically written across your forehead."

She whipped back around to the mirror to make sure nothing was written on her face- just to be sure. "Well, whether or not I like him, I still need to look good."

"The blue one is fine. Put it on and meet me outside." I got up from my bed and made my way out the door.

"Okay!" Gabi said, sprinting to the bathroom. I chuckled at the girl and walked down stairs. Abby sat pouting on the couch. My mom would not let Abby go swimming with us. Abby had this fearless attitude where she would swim halfway across the lake before she realized she couldn't make it all the way to the other side. One time, she almost drowned because we couldn't find her. Mom and Dad were still together and, even though none of us had ever said it outloud, it was the thing that drove them apart. They never had a major fight before that day, but then it all fell apart. They fought everyday for two months before they called it quits and separated. When I asked my mom about it, she said that day just made her realize he wasn't her husband. Which made no sense to me at the time, and still confused me to this day.

_Honk Honk!_

I peered outside to see a white van outside with three teenagers piling out. I walked outside and said hi as I heared Gabi screech. She must have realized they were here. I went out side and, within seconds, Gabi followed and stood next to Cody. We made small talk, and Greyson convinced Abby to put off tea until tomorrow, but it was a little awkward until Mary Alice arrived. She came around the corner, her blond hair tied up in a pony tail. She was easily the prettiest girl in our class, with fair skin, bright, bright blue eyes, and blond hair that was close to the color of honey.

When she came, we all piled back in the van. Greyson and Cody's parents both packed up the car with anything we might need and the Simpson's even brought along their youngest boy, who I didn't know existed.

When we piled into the car, I realized the car had four rows. The fourth row was taken up by the small Simpson, Gabi, and Cody. The third row was Mary Alice, Madison, and Alli, all of whom were talking about some boyband craze and something about carrots. The second row was Chance and I. Cody's mom, who's name I hadn't learned, and Lisa were driving while the husbands drove the other car filled with food and various beach-y items.

"Hey Christina." Greyson said as he slipped in the seat next to me. He flicked his hair and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Greyson." I said, smiling.

"Are you ready for Arcadia Lake?" He asked, and I nodded. I looked up and noticed something funny in Greyson's eyebrow.

"Greyson, do you still have pink paint in your eyebrow?" I laughed.

"Dang it! I thought I got it all off! Thanks for spraying me with paint! Real nice, Christina." He said, rubbing his eyebrow furiously.

By the time I stopped laughing, we were at the Lake. I'd been to the lake a lot, but not in the last year or so. The summer had been to crazy with a bunch of different camps and we didn't have a boat. The lake wasn't as much fun without a boat.

Once we got Greyson's boat in the water, all of the girls climbed in and the boys pushed off then the guys had to run to get on the boat. I have to admit, it was seriously funny to see Greyson chest- deep in water, grasping for the boat.

When he finally got on the boat, I made the mistake of making fun of him.

"Oh, did Grey-Grey get wet?" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Grey-Grey did get wet, and I think Christina-Ina needs to stop making fun of him."

"Or else what?"

Another poor decision on my part. He hugged me and I screamed. The water was really cold.

We drove around for a while until the decided to tie the tubes up and have us ride on those.

"You and I, buddy." Greyson said, linking our arms.

Oh, no.

"Well, Lisa and I have to test it first." Cody's mom said (I'm still not sure of her name).

The first time they tried, the rope came untied. We had to stop the boat and retie it before they floated away.

The second time, Lisa fell off. She completely just flopped off the tube and had trouble getting back on because she was laughing too hard.

The third time, Cody's mother fell over onto Lisa and both of them fell off. The both almost drowned because they couldn't stop laughing.

They tried ten more times with various mishaps (including a false shark alert, a broken rope, two broken sunglasses, and a now empty bottle of sunscreen). My side hurt from laughing and I was positive I hadn't laughed this much since Gabi and I walked out of the movie theater after seeing Harry Potter acting like we were completely drunk and complete idiots. We couldn't stop giggling and anything that happened seemed 20 times funnier that day.

"Okay, now that the old ladies are done, who goes first?" Lisa said.

"Us!" Greyson yelled, pulling me onto the tube.

This will end wonderfully…..

**Firstly, who can find the comment regarding One Direction in this chapter?**

**Anyways, sorry for the lateness and my laziness, next up is Greyson and Christina tubing and other stuff will happen that you will not believe!**

**It's so suprising! **

**I was really uninspired to write. But Vacation is soon, so hopefully more chapters quicker. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Even if you don't review (though I appreciate reviews) I'm happy even if you just take the time and read it. **

**Thank you!**

**~RED**


	8. Chapter 8

IM SORRY

Good lord Im sorry for the wait on this one but i have NO excuses and im just a bad person opps.

Feel free to buy a tomato and throw it at me, they are only $1.00 and the money goes to my college fund!

Anyways, lovely people, what has changed with you in the last two years?

-RED

Good lord in heaven.

If anyone ever doubts my procrasisation skills... Well ill show them the length of time it took me to upload this chapter cause GOOD GRAVY this story is the Steve Prefontaine of procrasination.

Two years. TWOYEARS

So what has changed with the great Red in that time period?

I lived through freshmen year, fractured my knee cap, joined track and field, fell in love with running (dont tell me Im weird I already know) and in general became a lot more self confident.

ANYWAYS.

I'm two years stronger and two years older and wiser and nicer or maybe meaner but Ive expierenced more of the world and hopefully my writing reflects that.

TO ALL OF MY PREVIOUS REVIEWERS:

If you review this or even take the time to read it since its been so long it will make my day.

"GREYSON!" I screehed as the boat took a turn.

"IF WE DIE TODAY TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER AND TELL CODY I STOLE HIS SANDWICH!" Greyson screeched back.

"IF YOU DIE, I DIE, IDIOT!" I said, tightening my grip on the tube.

"NOT NESSECARILY, THERE'S STILL A CHANCE-" And with that, Greyson went tumbling off the tube into the water. And because it was unbalanced without his weight, I flipped off the tube. As i tumbled through the water I hit something hard. I came up out of the water sputtering.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Are you okay?!" Greyson asked, swimming quickly over to me and taking my arm that I was clutching.

"Um yeah, fine." I said wincing in pain. "Lets go again!"

"Oh no you aren't Miss Christina, get out of the water right now. My mom said in her authoratative voice.

A couple hours later, I was still bruised from hitting a rock underwater, but I was having a good time. Brad "the Dad" Simpson had started a camp fire in my backyard and I had my share of smore sandwiches. Madison and I were talking about the differences between the Greyson I knew and the Greyson she knew.

"He had a crush on a girl named Marissa. She moved to Kentucky, though, a couple months after Greyson left." I said, offering half a graham cracker to Madison.

"Now it's, like, Scarlet Johanasen." Madison said, laughing and accepting the graham cracker.

"He only flicked his hair-" I started.

"When he's nervous." Madison finished. The conversation should have been awkward- here I was with my old best friend's current best friend, talking about said old best friend and how he changed.

Not much, I realizied, had changed with him, except he had a lot more money.

But something, among all the celebrities, was decidedly fake. Even as I talked and laughed with Madison, or grumbled with Cody about our bruises from tubing, or complimented Alli's hair, the reply from them was- at best- over done. The laugh was too much, the smile too wide, and always the casual glance over the shoulder. After an hour of observing this odd celebrity behavior, I deducted that this stemmed from too many interviews, too many meet and greets, and too many papparazzi, which I knew where peppering the front lawn. The whole reason we were having this buddy-buddy campfire time was because the papparazzi were waiting for us when we got back from the lake. They had called the body guards, but they had yet to show up. Brad decided to start a fire and pretend that they weren't forced to socialize by the papparazzi, but rather they- and we- were normal human beings doing normal human being stuff.

But I could feel the tension as we had all sat down by the fire. I had felt Greyson go from laughing next to me like he was Greyson- Greyson to a Greyson who smiled too wide with no light in his eyes as he recognized the big men with cameras.

The others did it too. Even Gabi, Mary Alice, and I had taken up the almost cold attitude of a celebrity being watched.

I hadnt seen this fake celebrity in any of them while we were tubing, leaving me to believe that this was what it felt like only with cameras around.

Suddenly, over the sounds of Cody and Gabi singing children's nursery rhymes with Abby, there was the sound of a fence shaking. I looked over my shoulder to see a man with a camera on top of my neighbors fence.

Madison grabbed my hand and pulled me up as the man started snapping photos. She tugged me off the bench I was sitting on. Cody pushed me through the door and within seconds Brad had put out the fire and

"Hey, that's private property!" Brad yelled, pushing Angie into the house.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Gabi muttered plopping on the couch in the living room. Immediately behind her, papparazzi started snapping photos and Cody jumped to close the curtains.

"Freaking papparazzi."Alli muttered.

I was still wrapped in my blanket from the fire and had half a marshmallow stuck to my arm. I had been out on the lake all day, it was nearly 10:00 and I wanted these people out of my house so I could sleep.

It took another fifteen minutes longer for the body guards to show up. Half an hour to get everyone out of the house. Even though the original plan was to have Greyson stay at my house to catch up, he said if he didnt leave the papparazzi would assume things and he didn't want that. So I said goodbye to everyone and waited until the cameras stopped flashing. Mary Alice and Gabi were still at our house, and when we saw the last man with a camera leave, my mom drove them home. I stayed home with Abby, who was fast asleep.

Hey Christina, it's Madison. Greyson left his phone at your house. Could you bring it when we hang out tomorrow?

xoxo MADISON xoxo

His phone was on a bench by the campfire. I picked it up and placed it inside on the counter, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before I headed upstairs for bed.

In that time, his phone buzzed three times.

I picked it up, wondering if it was his manager or something flipping out and I would need to call Madison to deliver important news.

Greyson Chance pick up your phone.

-Meg

GREYSON

-Meg

Are you okay? Don't scare me like this!

-Meg

The girl seemed pretty urgent. I was typing a text to Madison to tell her about the hissy fit this girl was having when the phone rang.

I picked it up thinking I could calm the girl down and reassure her he was fine.

"Hello?"

"WHO. IS. THIS?"

"This is Chritina."

"Christina Aguilera?"

"No."

"Then who the hell are you?! And why do you have my Greyson's phone?"

Oh-no. Red flag. Abort mission.

'My Greyson'.

Crap. I just picked up Greyson Chance's phone and on the other end, happens to be his girlfriend.


End file.
